reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ma Hong Yun
|novel_death = Chapter 1284}} General Information Ma Hong Yun was a Gu Master of Northern Plains. He was known as the "Child of Luck", user of the rank 8 Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu and inheritor of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's luck path true inheritance All-Living-Being's Luck. Due to Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu effect, luck path dao marks were engraved upon him which siphoned all the luck from the beings around Ma Hong Yun towards him, this resulted in his heaven-defying luck and numerous fortuitous encounters.ch. 1408 After losing his father on the battlefield he was taken in by Ma Tribe as a slave and met Zhao Lian Yun who wanted to use him as an information source on the higher-ups of Ma Tribe. Due to his rather dim-witted nature, he often came to anger Zhao Lian Yun who cursed at him and beat him, nevertheless, he considered her a dear friend. Later on during the Imperial Court contest's disaster, caused by Fang Yuan, he protected Zhao Lian Yun with whom he fell into love. In the midst of the chaos, the luck path true inheritance of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable carried him and Lian Yun out of the collapsing Blessed Land. Afterward, he was taken captive by Qin Bai Sheng who sold him to Old Ancestor Xue Hu. Xue Hu's wife used Ma Hong Yun as a refinement material to refine Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu but failed numerous times. In the end, Longevity Heaven attacked Old Ancestor Xue Hu, and Ma Hong Yun ended up together with the other Gu Immortals inside the Reverse Flow River. Shortly after he was captured by Fang Yuan and died because of the accumulated exhaustion of carrying Zhao Lian Yun through the river as well as the enormous stress and strain put on his mind. After death, his soul was immediately captured by Fang Yuan. Cultivation Volume 3 (Chapter 406 - 649) Ma Hong Yun is only a name given to him after he saved Ma Tribe's young Tribe leader, Ma Ying Jie. His real name was Fei Cai. He had a thick bloodline, but was somewhat of an idiot and moreover had a really poor sense of direction. He was taken by Ma Tribe young leader after his father died and became Ma Ying Jie's personal servant. After the Imperial Court contest ended, Fei Cai received a new name, "Ma Hong Yun", became a Gu Master, and received a position in Ma Tribe as Ma Ying Jie's most trusted aides. Intro When Ma Hong Yun was still called Fei Cai, his father, Fei Qing, brought him to run away together from the threat they were currently in. At the same time, his father has been poisoned and his movement Gu also got affected by it. His father immediately gave up the Swift Ghost Cloud Gu and let it fly away in order to deceive the people who were after them. After that, Fei Qing took Fei Cai and hid within the swamp. Lineage Within his body flows Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's bloodline. He was a part of the Huang Jin Family bloodline and had qualifications to enter Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 - 1021) After Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building was destroyed, Ma Hong Yun was taken by Qin Bai Sheng, later Ma Hong Yun was sold in Qin Bai Sheng's auction for his Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu because Ma Hong Yun's body has already been tempered and refined by Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu. The one who bought Ma Hong Yun was Old Ancestor Xue Hu. The reason Old Ancestor Xue Hu bought Ma Hong Yun was to remove Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu from Ma Hong Yun's body, Old Ancestor Xue Hu wanted the Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu and refine it for himself. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 About thirty years later, a Rank 3 Gu Master, Ma Hong Yun, was chased to the battlefield by a pack of wolves. In Ma Hong Yun's desperation, Ma Hong Yun coincidentally managed to find the buried Chang Shan Yin. After Ma Hong Yun saved Chang Shan Yin, the latter not only helped Ma Hong Yun repel the wolves but also helped Ma Hong Yun became one of the four great generals. In the future struggle for power in the Northern Plains grassland, Chang Shan Yin contributed countless merits, and Ma Hong Yun, who was born as a slave, became the lord of the Imperial Court. Part 2 Ma Hong Yun was born as a slave, but he had heaven-defying luck. First, as a slave, he participated in a battle. When his Tribe lost, he saved the young Tribe leader by pure luck when escaping for his life. Because of this huge merit, he was given the surname Ma and was no longer a slave. He became an ordinary mortal in Ma Tribe. In order to earn a living, he went out to hunt, but because of his poor skills, he had no earnings. When he returned, he was tripped by a rock, he smashed this rock in anger but discovered a White Silver Relic Gu under the rock. Ma Hong Yun contributed the White Silver Relic Gu to his Tribe's young Tribe leader. The young Tribe leader needed White Silver Relic Gu and was overjoyed, not only did he reward Ma Hong Yun handsomely, he even gave him an opportunity to cultivate. Ma Hong Yun awakened his aperture and had B grade aptitude, but did not have any useful Gu Worms. He was often bullied by nearby Gu Masters and was thrown into the river once. Ma Hong Yun who could not swim drank a lot of water as he flowed downstream along the river. At the lower stream, Sheng Tribe leader's third daughter, Sheng Ling Er, was bathing. Ma Hong Yun saw everything and according to Sheng Tribe's rules, the beautiful Sheng Tribe genius female Gu Master had no choice but to become his wife. Ma Hong Yun thus received a lot of help from Sheng Ling Er, he never lacked any Gu Worms or Primeval Stones. In fact, Sheng Ling Er even stole her Tribe's precious Gu to raise his aptitude to A grade. When the matter was exposed, Sheng Tribe leader did not want his daughter to marry this poor lad, thus he secretly sent an expert to kill Ma Hong Yun. But this expert had an argument with someone along the way and was killed by another expert. Ma Hong Yun and Sheng Ling Er thus became husband and wife, and held an important position in the Tribe, he was hated by Sheng Tribesmen due to jealousy, and they plotted against him secretly. He had no choice but to escape to Poison Grassland, and just as he was about to be killed by the Poison Beard Wolves, he found Chang Shan Yin. After saving Chang Shan Yin, he became his loyal subject. Just like this, due to his ridiculously good luck on many occasions, Ma Hong Yun rose up slowly, eventually becoming the lord of the Imperial Court. After Hei Lou Lan died, he became the overlord of the Imperial Court for over a hundred years, over a dozen times. Later, he obtained Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable and Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's partial inheritance and became a Gu Immortal. He was even given a Blessed Land by a Gu Master. When battle and conflicts raged in the world, Ma Hong Yun became one of the powerhouses of Northern Plains, resisting the grand army from Central Continent and gained an overwhelming reputation. Part 3 In Fang Yuan's previous life, Ma Hong Yun entered the Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building and obtained the inheritance of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable. Later, Ma Hong Yun was defeated and was chased until he mistakenly entered Lang Ya Blessed Land and obtained the destiny left behind by Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable. Lang Ya Land Spirit saw his tracks and while discussing, spoke of this secret. Ma Hong Yun became a Gu Immortal later on and became a cornerstone of the Northern Plains, a great hero who resisted the invasion of the Central Continent. In an intense conversation once, Ma Hong Yun spoke of this secret which was then spread out to the world. Part 4 After Ma Hong Yun rose up, and when he was dealing with Dong Fang Tribe, Three Hearts Combination Soul killer move caused great problems for him. Once, he was set up by some people, and lost terribly against this killer move, getting captured alive by Dong Fang Tribe. Ma Hong Yun thus became a prisoner, and met with Dong Fang Qing Yu by accident, gaining her affection. Not only did Dong Fang Qing Yu let him escape secretly, she even told him all the secrets regarding this killer move. Ma Hong Yun returned safely, and together with his wife, Sheng Ling Er, who was a refinement path master, created the Nauseous Crying Baby Gu, specifically to deal with Three Hearts Combination Soul killer move. Nauseous Crying Baby Gu had great effects on the battle, using this, Ma Hong Yun obtained a great victory, while Dong Fang Tribe lost consecutively. After they failed too many times, the Three Hearts Combination Soul killer move was slowly phased out of use. During the battle of the five regions, chaos was everywhere and Three Hearts Combination Soul was stolen by Central Continent Gu Masters, they improved upon it and it became a powerful move again. Ma Hong Yun thus released the recipe of Nauseous Crying Baby Gu and after everyone learned it, they modified it based on the original Gu recipe, to deal with the improved Three Hearts Combination Soul. Thereafter, Three Hearts Combination Soul finally lost its use and was left behind in history. Trivia * In the future, Ma Hong Yun was deceived by someone who gave him the lowest grade rock to gamble with him. Under such absurd circumstances, he obtained a Rank 5 Gu. * Ma Hong Yun should be thirteen years old in the current timeline. * Other details about Ma Hong Yun is in Crescent Lake's page. * Ma Hong Yun's luck came from the Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu. In the past, Mo Yao risked her life to enter Imperial Court Blessed Land to try and obtain it. But the Gu escaped through the crack she created and landed in Ma Hong Yun's hands. * In Fang Yuan's previous life, Ma Hong Yun had several wives, including Sheng Ling Er, Zhao Lian Yun, and Bian Si Xuan. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gu Masters Category:Northern Plains